


Out Of Control

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 很久以前为别的cp写过的一篇文，发现设定意外的适合布卡西





	Out Of Control

1  
即使相隔有些距离，也能看得出来女孩子的喜悦溢于言表，不久卡西又俯身跟女孩说了些什么，女孩子脸红了，就像娇艳欲滴的苹果，接着不忘礼貌地鞠个躬再跑开，留下手拿着一看便知是情书不知道在想什么的卡西。  
看了全程的布冯再忍不住，气势汹汹地走过去，卡西看到他来也并不惊讶的样子，任由他抢了情书扔到一旁的垃圾桶里去。  
“Gigi？怎么了，这么生气”卡西笑地眼睛都快眯起来了，声音还是一如既往的温温润润，仿佛发生的事情与他无关。  
“你还挺中意那个女孩的样子？”布冯灰蓝的眸子暗涛汹涌，直盯着垃圾桶的方向。  
“要有礼貌啊”卡西悠悠然地稍踮起脚，搂上布冯的脖子，轻飘飘一吻落在布冯唇边。“比你冷冰冰直接拒绝好多了，你总吓着人家”  
“...”布冯狠狠搂住卡西的腰，完成了这个不算吻的吻"你难道希望我也像你一样，每个都见一见?"  
"你敢!"即使气都快喘不匀，卡西还不忘瞪布冯一眼。  
不仅不希望，连情书我都不愿意让你看到，Gigi，你可知道，刚才那封情书是给你的。  
"嗯哼"  
“现在这样真不好，没有人知道我们的关系”  
“我怎么记得是你说要等毕业的”  
卡西会打开每一封布冯收到的又不屑一顾的情书，他会按照约定去见那个女孩，然后他会温柔地回复，Gigi。  
然后，一切都无疾而终。  
可是，卡西还是不甘心，他甚至希望Gigi不再出现在别人面前。  
2  
"Gigi...轻点"卡西有些惊慌地捂住被刚才一下深顶弄痛的小腹，另一只手撕扯着黑色的床单，深色的床单与白皙的身体形成强烈反差。  
"Iker你在走神"布冯的声音听不出情绪，只是从背后掐住卡西脖子的手力度不算小。"在想什么"  
"我想起...Gigi"卡西挣扎着回头亲上布冯的唇，带些因疼痛而变得有些颤抖的声音还是让布冯下意识地放轻了动作"我想起，咱们上学的时候总有人给你情书"  
"嗯哼?"布冯挑挑眉，显然很不满意这个答案，或者是还在意外卡西还有力气想别的，卡西看不到，布冯就又是一个深顶。  
"轻...轻点...啊"卡西拔高了的呻吟带上了哭腔，不过很快喘匀了，喃喃地"可是，想到Gigi一直都只能属于我就很高兴"  
"这是你自找的"布冯这次有些意外了，卡西竟然还敢火上浇油。  
"唔，嗯..."布冯放缓了些节奏，准备抚慰一下卡西的分身，却发现那里早就翘得快要爆发了，布冯啜着一抹笑，帮卡西泄了出来。"Iker，你真的很喜欢我粗暴点"  
"是你，怎样都喜欢"卡西感受着布冯也泄在他身体里后拔出来，一个翻身便面对着布冯嘿嘿一笑，嗜足的样子好像刚吃了一顿大餐，而不是有白浊从他的后穴流出来。"我要睡了， 剩下交给你了"  
布冯轻轻吻了吻卡西的睫毛，认命地抱起恋人去清理。  
有时候，布冯总觉得卡西在逼他，心中困着的名为独占欲的野兽一直叫嚣着挣脱牢笼，他苦苦的拦，卡西却好像站在牢门门口拿着钥匙想要打开那道门。但是看着卡西对着他的永远温和笑着的脸，他就觉得自己一定是想多了，并不是所有人都像他一样有着病态的心理，至少不是卡西。  
就像现在，卡西睡去的姿势乖巧的很，嘴角还含着小小的笑意，偶尔因为姿势不舒服挪动着蹭一蹭布冯的脖子。布冯越盯着这样的卡西看越觉得自己想的太多，叹口气把卡西轻轻抱去浴室清理。  
所以他没有看见，卡西悠悠转醒只是姿势不变懒懒趴在池边，眸子却是清明的，定定看着屋内的某个方向。那里是布冯放着的某些的东西。  
卡西微微翘起嘴角，为什么你会觉得我没有发现呢。  
3  
“Gigi，再见”卡西脸上的表情隐在光影里看不清，唯一能看到的是的卡西一直温柔的表情不见了，仿佛是在悲伤。  
布冯从梦中惊醒，他又梦到了那天。卡西说自己要跟朋友去爬山，以前也曾有过的短暂分别让他没有太在意，直到后来代表卡西的定位的光点从他的手机里消失，然后再没见到那张让他永远着迷的面孔。  
三年，布冯冷静的可怕，他没有歇斯底里的发狂，有人说卡西已经不在了，他也只是冷哼一声，眼底的冰能把那人冻退。  
卡西逃了，他无比确信，而且也仅仅只是在躲。唯一确定的是，如果卡西回到他身边，他知道该怎么做了。  
4  
那一天来的比他想象中还要早，仿佛冥冥之中有什么在指引他一般，布冯站在某个路口便挪不动步子了。  
然后，那个身影就这么出现了。  
布冯觉得自己还算冷静，他也不急着去认人，但是这不代表他可以容忍卡西当着他面走进一家看起来就很乱的酒吧，更别提有人玩老套的游戏，自以为没人发现他给卡西里投放一些粉末。  
卡西拿起那杯酒水看了看正要说什么时，旁边伸过一只手拿走了那杯酒。  
“你想喝么”布冯看了看卡西，然后牢牢钳住投药人，强迫那人喝了半杯下去“让这个先生先尝尝怎么样？你说呢，Iker”任由那人涨红了脸叫骂，可是布冯只一个眼神那人便头也不回地逃跑。  
“我被你救了，先生，要不要带走你的战利品”卡西离开了几年，眼角似乎带了些不一样的风情，看直了布冯的眼，布冯不愿想卡西经历了什么，他怕控制不住自己。  
牢笼的门还是打开了。  
5  
还是两个人的家，卡西不在的几年使这里冷清了许多。不过，现在要再次火热起来了。  
布冯用的姿势几乎是拖抱，断绝了卡西所有逃跑的可能。不过卡西也是乖乖任他去，手臂上被布冯捏到留下红痕也不甚在意的样子。  
进了门，布冯的一脚让大门轰然作响。巨大的声音却让欲望和气愤烧红了眼的布冯置若罔闻，卡西只能悻然捂了捂有些嗡鸣的耳朵。  
被摔上大床时卡西揉了揉腰，翻过身看布冯几乎算得上撕扯的脱衣方式，突然有点担心一会要发生在他身上的事情，还是有些惊慌地往后退了退，很快被捉住了脚踝拉了回来，布冯脸色更臭了。  
卡西怔怔看着布冯压上来后放大的脸，布冯绑住他的双手都没能反应过来。  
“怎么，没话要说么”布冯低头便是一个见血的吻，发现卡西还是没有要解释的意思。“那你就不要说话了”堵住卡西嘴的是刚才被撕裂的衣服。卡西这下才想起来后知后觉的呜呜出声，眼神委屈地看向布冯，知道是被拒绝了又闭上眼一副认命的样子。  
床边的润滑剂还是最新的，布冯执念般天天换新似乎今天派上了用场。  
紧致的感觉让布冯知道自己还是没有被背叛，心情好了一些，他终于不再阴着脸，但是手上动作还是称不上温柔，润滑剂涂满手指后他也就不管卡西是不是准备好了就长驱直入，冰冷的触感和隐隐的钝痛让卡西呜咽的声音蓦地拔高，但是这种示弱般的叫声没有减缓布冯一分的力道。  
从来没接受过的痛苦的开拓过程让两个人都出了一身汗，却蒸腾的欲望更深。布冯看着卡西后穴已经是一副准备好了的样子，话不多说便揉捏着手感依然良好的臀侵入。听着卡西惊喘的声音让他再停不下手，大开大合地就动作起来。  
时隔多年的性事让布冯一时没能控制住，布冯突然感觉身下的人已经失了力气不再动作，刚才若有若无的挣扎也不见了，布冯惊慌地翻过卡西的身体，见那人哭的不成样子，一副被欺负惨了的样子。布冯拿下卡西口中的布团，竟还连出一丝银线，布冯眼睛暗了暗，但是怜惜还是占了上风。  
“Gigi”卡西笨拙地举起被缚的双手，搂住让他哭了的罪魁祸首。  
“嗯”布冯拍拍卡西的后背，场面立刻温情起来。  
“Gigi”  
“嗯”  
“我...对不起”  
“哦？”布冯摸了摸卡西还湿软着的后穴，再次插入。“对不起就够了么”  
“我...唔，嗯！！..”熟悉的深顶，只不过这次愤怒显得更加深沉。  
卡西被欲望与痛感再次俘获，泪流了满脸也没能换取布冯的同情。“不要一副我欺负你的样子，你明明最喜欢这样”布冯舔去卡西不断涌出的泪水，手下照顾起卡西的分身，果然，痛感反而催化了那里的欲望，直挺挺的，布冯只动动手指便一泄如注。  
布冯仿佛有无限精力一般带着卡西翻来覆去地做。  
“难过么，记住这一天啊Iker。如果你还想逃跑”  
“这都是你欠我的”  
卡西失去意识前，大脑牢牢印下了这两句话。  
6  
卡西半夜醒了，就算那么累。  
自己好像成功了。  
卡西手搭上布冯紧紧搂着自己腰的手臂抚了抚。  
卡西亲了布冯有些皱起的眉，抚平了那里。  
然后他再次安稳睡去，两人的呼吸交叠在一起。  
7  
布冯醒来的时候，卡西已经在坐了起来。  
布冯睁开眼没多久便不能更清醒了，因为卡西手里拿着的东西自己再熟悉不过，那是卡西不在的几百个日夜里他不时抚弄的东西，一条精致的锁链，纤细却牢固的足以锁住一个人的自由。  
“Iker，你...”  
“Gigi，锁住我吧，这样我就哪里都去不了”  
“...你认真的？”说是这样说，布冯似乎在隐隐叹息，这次却遵从内心的欲望动作起来，像无数次想象过的那样。  
“你不是一直想这样做么”卡西伸出被锁住的手腕，布冯拉过去落下一吻。“如今你终于不会犹豫了呢”  
“我爱你，Iker”  
“我也是”  
两人嘴角扬起相似的弧度。  
8  
为了你，我早已失了控。  
END


End file.
